Oracle
Oracles Oracles are psychic casters granted the ability to see into the future and sometimes even influence it. These glimpses sometimes bring with them terrible warnings, not all of which come to pass, but most of which oracles devote themselves to dealing with. Oracles are often used as advisers, but there are just as many wandering oracles. Some use their abilities for show or to make a living. Others become adventurers who set out to stop the evils they predict. Often, oracles are reluctant heroes. Oracles don't train for their abilities or follow doctrines that grant them, but rather they were gifted the power by an outside force. Oracles are prone to moral quandaries, thrust into situations that conflict with their nature. The Oracle Quick Build You can make an oracle quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Intelligence your highest ability score, followed by Strength or Constitution. Second, choose the Acolyte background. Third, choose the guidance, light, and sacred flame cantrips, along with the following 1st-leveI spells: bless, cure wounds, and guiding bolt. Class Features As an oracle, you gain the following class features. Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d8 per oracle level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per oracle level after 1st Proficiencies: Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: One gaming set of your choice Saving Throws: Constitution, Intelligence Skills: Choose two from Deception, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Performance, Persuasion, and Psionics Equipment: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) any simple weapon or (b) any martial weapon (if proficient) * (a) leather armor or (b) scale mail or © chain mail (if proficient) * (a) an entertainer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack or © a priest's pack * A shield, a dagger, and a gaming set of your choice Spellcasting An event in your past opened your eyes to many things, allowing you to cast psychic spells. Your spells are drawn from the cleric spell list, which is considered the oracle spell list for you. See chapter 10 of the PHB for the general rules of spellcasting and chapter 11 for the cleric spell list. Additional spells may be found in Xanathar's Guide to Everything. Cantrips: At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the oracle spell list. You learn additional oracle cantrips of your choice at 4th and 10th level. Spell Slots: The Oracle table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these oracle spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell bless and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast bless using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher: You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the oracle spell list. The Spells Known column of the Oracle table shows when you learn more oracle spells. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 3rd level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the oracle spells you know and replace it with another spell from the oracle spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Kismet spells cannot be changed in this way. Spellcasting Ability: Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your oracle spells, since your magic relies on intense study of future events through meditation. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an oracle spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Ritual Casting: You can cast an oracle spell you know as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag. Spellcasting Focus: Oracles are psychic spellcasters and do not need a spellcasting focus for their spells. Oracle spells do not require material components unless the spell has a listed item cost or consumes a component. Kismet Oracles choose from among the following list of kismets available to them: Battle, Fire, Healing, Nature, and Occult, which are detailed below. Your kismet grants you abilities at 1st level, and again at 3rd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 20th level. Kismet Spells: At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, you learn additional spells from your kismet which are known as kismet spells. Once you gain access to a kismet spell, it becomes a spell known for you. Kismet spells don't count against the number of spells you know, and can't be changed or forgotten. If you have a kismet spell that doesn't appear on the oracle spell list, the spell is nonetheless an oracle spell for you. Fortune At 2nd level, you gain Expertise in gaming sets with which you are proficient. You may also use your gaming set bonus in place of skills you would ordinarily use while playing a game or gambling, such as Sleight of Hand, Insight, Deception, or Performance. You must already be proficient with a skill in order to use your gaming set Expertise bonus. You also have access to a set of tarot cards you can use to manipulate the fortunes of others. You have one of each of the cards listed below, and you can use your reaction to grant a card's effect to an ally you can see (other than yourself) within 60 feet. That ally applies the bonus immediately, and the card is consumed. Cards use your Fortune die, which is a d6. Your Fortune die increases to a d8 at 8th level, a d10 at 14th level, and a d12 at 20th level. You regain a full set of cards when you complete a short rest. Starting at 10th level, you can choose one card as your favored card. Using this card does not consume it, and you can continue to use it as often as you like. You can choose a new favored card every time you complete a short rest. Twist Fate Starting at 2nd level, visions of the future begin to interweave with your being, allowing you to pull on threads of fate. To do so, you use a reaction to choose one creature (including yourself) within 60 feet that is attempting a saving throw. The creature must reroll the save, taking whichever result you choose. You can wait until after the creature rolls the d20 before deciding to use Twist Fate, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. At 11th level, when you use this ability, you can freely choose a second target to gain the benefits (or penalty) of the reroll. The targets must both be allies or both be enemies, and both be rolling for the same effect at the same time. At 18th level, you can use your Twist Fate ability to instantly reverse an event which has just occurred. You can use your reaction to completely negate all damage from a single source (such as a giant's club, damage from a trap or fall, or a dragon's breath weapon attack) on a single creature, as well as nullifying any secondary effects. Alternatively, you can use your reaction to shatter the effects of a spell of 8th level or lower, preventing any damage or effect it may have on a single target. If either trigger affects more than one creature, you negate its effects only for your target. You must decide to use this ability before the triggering creature or object's turn ends. You can use Twist Fate a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Using Twist Fate on an unwilling creature (such as an enemy) requires expending two uses. Using the 18th level ability of Twist Fate requires expending three uses. Ritual Magic Starting at 3rd level, you gain access to a new form of ceremonial magic. Choose a spell from the bard or cleric spell list which has the ritual tag. The spell must be for a level of spell you can currently cast, and doesn't count against the number of oracle spells you know. You can cast the chosen spell as a ritual. You can't cast the spell except as a ritual, unless you’ve learned it by some other means. You learn a new ritual spell in this way at 6th level, and again at 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Gemini At 7th level, you gain the ability to tie the fate of two beings together. As an action, choose two creatures within 60 feet. Unwilling targets may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC. If both creatures accept or fail the check, their fates become intertwined for the next hour. Any time either creature takes damage or is healed, the other also takes the same amount of damage or receives the same amount of healing. You may end this effect at any time (no action required). The link also ends prematurely if you become incapacitated, or if the targets move more than 100 feet apart from one another. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Ouroboros Starting at 15th level, you can interweave your future and your past, allowing you to return to an earlier state of being. As an action, you create an image of your current self as a memory in your mind. Doing so records your current hit points, temporary hit points, conditions, and the effects and durations of any spells currently influencing you. Using this action again rewrites any previously memorized state with your current statistics. Any time afterward, you may spend an action to return to the previous version of yourself, resetting each statistic to its earlier state, as well as ending the effects of any currently ongoing conditions or spells. Ouroboros has no effect on your past or current equipment, spell slots, hit dice, level or experience, your thoughts or memories, or any other statistics or abilities. Spell effects which require concentration that are resumed must be concentrated on by their original caster, otherwise they end. Once you use Ouroboros to restore yourself to an earlier state, you can't use this ability again for 7 days. 'Kismets' A kismet represents what kinds of events an oracle has forseen. An oracle who believes that a battle is in the near future would be compelled to take up arms to be prepared for it. An oracle who sees the fall of civilization may try to return to nature. And an oracle who sees a great amount of suffering may choose healing in order to help those who will need it. A kismet is not necessarily what an oracle wants to do, but rather what an oracle feels they must do. A good-aligned oracle may be conflicted about casting necromancy spells, but consider it a necessary evil. Battle War is a common theme among many kismets, though none more than the battle kismet. A battle kismet tells of a future where magic alone is not enough to overcome a threat. Maybe you fear losing your powers, or even the destruction of all magic everywhere. You may expect that you need the skills to lead an army, or that only a legendary sword can defeat a tyrant. Battle Kismet Spells: Battle Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Athletics (or one oracle skill of your choice if you already have Athletics). You also gain proficiency with martial weapons and heavy armor. Combat Stance: Starting at 3rd level, you can assume one of three stances: sliding stance, striking stance, or swift stance. You can change which stance you're using as a bonus action. Once you select a stance, it remains active until you change it again or you become unconscious. *'Sliding Stance': When a creature within melee range of you makes an attack against you and misses, you can use your reaction to move up to half your speed. This movement doesn't provoke opportunity attacks. *'Striking Stance': Your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. *'Swift Stance': Your movement speed increases by 10 feet, and opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. Extra Attack: Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Combat Stance Mastery: At 10th level, you gain additional stances you can use with your Combat Stance ability: snapping stance, soaring stance, and storming stance. *'Snapping Stance': When a creature within melee range of you makes an attack against you and misses, you can use your reaction to make a Grapple attempt against the attacking creature. *'Soaring Stance': You gain a magical fly speed equal to your normal walking speed. *'Storming Stance': If you move at least 20 feet straight toward a creature right before hitting it with a melee attack, the target must succeed on a Strength saving throw against your oracle spell save DC or be knocked prone. Trailing Attack: At 14th level, on any round you don't take the Attack action or cast a spell, you can make a single weapon attack as a bonus action. Paragon of Battle: At 20th level, your hit point maximum increases by 20, and you add your Intelligence bonus to the damage you deal with any weapon attack. Fire A kismet of fire denotes that flames are somehow central to the future you've seen. Perhaps you are expected to fight fire with fire. Maybe you foresaw a troll or ice elemental invasion. It may be necessary to burn down a forest to find a villain, or maybe only your light can shine in a dark dungeon. Fire brings pain and suffering, but as an oracle you also have the power to soothe wounds caused by it. Fire Kismet Spells: Fire Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Arcana (or one oracle skill of your choice if you already have Arcana). You also gain the control flames (XGE) and fire bolt cantrips. For you, these count as an oracle cantrips. Temperature Control: By 3rd level, you've gained the ability to regulate the temperature around yourself. You have resistance to fire and cold damage. Inner Flame: At 6th level, you can add your Intelligence modifier to the damage roll of any oracle spell you cast which deals fire damage. Firesight: Beginning at 10th level, you gain the ability to see through smoke and flames as if they were translucent. You can't see through mist or fog. You can also cast control flames or dismiss one of its effects as a bonus action. Fiery Aura: At 14th level, you can engulf yourself in flames. Any creature within 5 feet (other than yourself) you touch or attack with a melee weapon takes 1d6 fire damage. Creatures within 5 feet who make a melee attack against you also take this damage automatically, as do creatures who end their turn engaged in a grapple with you. You can enable or disable this effect as a bonus action. Paragon of Fire: At 20th level, you become immune to fire damage and your fiery aura increases to 2d6 damage. Healing Healing is central to many oracles to deal with the hardships of a hostile world, but a healing kismet elevates that power above all others. A kismet of healing usually comes with a vision of deaths beyond measure. Perhaps a great war is in the future, or the fall of a hero to a terrible villain. An oracle with this kismet would seek to support allies at all costs, and ensure the preservation of the innocent. Healing Kismet Spells: Healing Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Medicine (or one oracle skill of your choice if you already have Medicine) and herbalism kits. You also learn the spare the dying cantrip. Blooming Divinity: Starting at 3rd level, your healing spells are more effective. Whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature and roll a 1 or 2, roll an additional die for each result and add the numbers rolled to the total healed. If any of the new dice are also a 1 or 2, you may continue to roll more dice and add the results together. Life Tether: At 6th level, all allied creatures within 30 feet have advantage on death saving throws. You can also touch an unconscious creature as a bonus action to restore 1 hit point. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier. You regain all expended uses after you finish a long rest. Neither feature of Life Tether can influence undead or constructs. Resurrection Mastery: Beginning at 10th level, you double the amount of time a creature can have been dead to be revived by a spell you cast. You also halve the material cost for spells you cast that revive the dead. Lifesense: At 14th level, you can detect the presence of any living creature within 30 feet as if you had blindsight. You can also tell by sight if an unconscious creature within range is alive or dead. This ability doesn't work on undead or constructs. Paragon of Healing: At 20th level, you always restore the maximum possible amount with any oracle spell you cast that restores hit points. You can still roll dice to see if you gain any additional healing through Blooming Divinity. Nature A nature kismet grants the powers of nature, including abilities that deal with plants and animals. Perhaps you believe civilization is doomed and you must integrate with nature to survive. Maybe you've seen a future in which fey reign and you seek harmony with them. Or you may even see nature as a threat to be understood and dealt with on equal terms. Nature Kismet Spells: Nature Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Nature (or one oracle skill of your choice if you already have Nature). You also gain the shillelagh cantrip. For you, this counts as an oracle cantrip. Green Tongue: At 3rd level, you learn Sylvan (or another language of your choice if you already know Sylvan). You can also talk to beasts as if under the effect of a permanent speak with animals spell. You have advantage on any Charisma ability check made during a social interaction with a beast. Druidic Magic: At 6th level, you learn any two cantrips from the druid spell list. For you, these cantrips count as oracle cantrips. Nature's Ward: When you reach 10th level, you can't be charmed or frightened by elementals or fey, and you are immune to poison and disease. Nature's Sanctuary: When you reach 14th level, creatures of the natural world sense your connection to nature and become hesitant to attack you. When a beast or plant creature attacks you, that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against your oracle spell save DC. On a failed save, the creature must choose a different target, or the attack automatically misses. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. The creature is aware of this effect before it makes its attack against you. Feral Senses: At 20th level, you gain preternatural senses that help you fight creatures you can't see. When you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened. Occult An occult kismet is often a frightening prospect, since necromancy so frequently requires (or causes) death. An oracle with an occult kismet may have seen a future of many lives lost. Maybe a looming threat requires an army of skeletons to overcome. Perhaps celestials pose a threat to the world and only necromancy stands a chance of fending them off. Or you may simply require a greater understanding of the occult in order to combat it. Occult Kismet Spells: Occult Kismet Bonus: When you choose this kismet at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Religion (or one oracle skill of your choice if you already have Religion). You also gain the chill touch cantrip. For you, this counts as an oracle cantrip. Diabolism: Starting at 3rd level, you have resistance to necrotic damage. You also learn Abyssal and Infernal (or other languages of your choice if you already know these; Deep Speech and Necril are good choices). Additionally, when you fail a death saving throw, you can choose to automatically succeed instead. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier. You regain all expended uses after you finish a long rest. Undead Companion: Starting at 6th level, you can spend 1 hour performing a ritual to animate one Large or smaller corpse as a servant. The creature can have a CR equal to one third your oracle level (rounded down) or less. The creature loses all of its special abilities (except for multiattack), but retains its statistics, attacks (losing any secondary effects), and proficiencies. Its type also becomes undead and its Intelligence score becomes equal to your Intelligence modifier. Your companion is bound to you indefinitely, or until you or it dies. You can also use an action to cause it to crumble into a pile of its component pieces, dismissing it from your service. You can issue commands to your undead companion as a bonus action, similar to animate dead ''or ''danse macabre, and if you control other creatures with those spells you can command them all with the same bonus action. You can only have one undead companion at a time. Demonology: At 10th level, you learn the following spells: magic circle, banishment, and planar binding. These spells don't count against the number of oracle spells you know. You can cast any of these spells as if they were ritual spells. Dark Corruption: Starting at 14th level, you can see normally in darkness, both magical and nonmagical, to a distance of 120 feet. You also have resistance to poison damage, and immunity to the poisoned condition. Paragon of the Occult: At 20th level, you stop aging and can no longer die of natural causes. You automatically stabilize whenever you drop to 0 hit points. Additionally, when subject to an effect that would kill you instantly you can instead drop to 0 hit points. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.